Un amour de Serpentard
by Lady Cottington
Summary: Elle est préfète, elle est à serpentard, bref le genre de personne que les maraudeurs ne peuvent pas supporter.
1. Mauvaise blague

**Auteur** : Lady Cottington (en résumé MOI)

**Titre** : Un amour de Serpentard

**Genre** : Romance, Humour (je sais que mon humour est pourri mais on va faire avec), et puis un peu de tout…

**Résumé** : Elle est préfète, elle est à serpentard, bref le genre de personne que les maraudeurs ne peuvent pas supporter.

**Rating** : Je ne sais pas encore.

**Disclamers** : D'accord les maraudeurs (Peter ça ne me dérange pas vraiment ) sont à J.K mais moi j'ai Louise.

Je suis entrain d'écrire une autre fiction, mais j'étais très inspiré sur le coup pour vous faire un truc sur les maraudeurs, ne vous inquiétez pas j'essayerais de gérer les deux en même temps. Même si les reviews risquent d'influer sur la vitesse de production (huhu on se croirait dans une usine). Par contre avec la fin des vacances qui arrive à grand pas, je risque d'avoir moins de temps et de ne plus poster un chapitre tous les deux jours comme j'avais l'habitude de faire. De plus j'essaye d'écrire un peu à côté et de ne pas faire que du Harry Potter même si j'avoue être très inspirée sur le sujet, c'est triste d'être atteint de Pottermania. Bonne lecture.

**Mauvaise blague**

James, Sirius, Rémus et Peter étaient postés dans le couloir qui menait à la salle commune des serpentards. James et Sirius se regardèrent et peinèrent à contenir leur fou rire, ils étaient comme ça depuis leur première année. D'ailleurs l'année avait à peine commencé et déjà nos chers maraudeurs cherchaient les ennuis.

- Dis donc Lupin, maintenant que tu es préfet tu devrais nous empêcher de faire nos coups foireux.

- Je devrais.

- Mais notre Lycanthrope adoré n'a pas le cœur de nous abandonner, s'exclama joyeusement James.

- On va dire.

Soudain une ombre se profila sur le mur, et James lança le sortilège. En principe la personne devait sentir ses cheveux pousser et virer au jaune, puis entamer une java endiablée. L'ombre se rapprocha et passa devant eux sans piper le moindre mot. Les maraudeurs qui s'étaient attendus à des cris de protestation se regardèrent vexés. Que s'était-il passé ? Seul Lupin semblait amusé par la situation et les trois autres le fixèrent, suspicieux. Finalement James l'interrogea sur les raisons de son euphorie :

- Hey Lunard, si c'est notre air dépité qui te fait rire, dit le tout de suite.

- Ne vous vexez pas les gars, simplement la petite serpentard est assez époustouflante.

- Époustouflante ? Sirius s'étouffa à moitié.

- Tu as vu comment elle a contré le sortilège de James avant même qu'il ne la touche.

- C'est tout simplement le sortilège de Jamesie qui était foireux.

- Premièrement arrête de m'appeler Jamesie, secundo mes sortilèges ne sont jamais foireux.

- Pour le coup Sirius tu te trompes, dit Lupin malicieusement.

- Je me disais aussi, répondit Cornedrue en se regorgeant. L'attrapeur passa une main dans ses cheveux, qui n'avaient pas franchement besoin d'être davantage décoiffés.

- Je voulais dire que Louise est vraiment très douée, pas que tes sortilèges ne sont jamais foireux.

- Quoi ? s'écrièrent James et Sirius en même temps, mais pour différentes raisons.

- Remettez-vous, les serpentards ne sont pas tous des imbéciles.

- Vous avez vu l'heure, le repas va bientôt commencer, s'exclama Peter.

Les quatre compères remontèrent vers la grande salle et quand ils entrèrent tous les regards se braquèrent sur eux, particulièrement ceux de la gente féminine, pour ne pas dire que la plupart des filles bavaient. James passa derechef la main dans ses cheveux, et un sourire charmeur se dessina sur ses lèvres. Puis ils s'assirent au milieu des Gryffondors et les conversations reprirent.

- Comment est-ce que tu la connais ? Demanda soudainement Sirius, alors qu'il est entrain de dévorer une aile de poulet.

- Tu ne te rappelles pas ? C'est la jeune fille qui est arrivée en Juin dernier.

- Heu non, répondit Patmol en plissant le front. Je ne vois vraiment pas, elle est en cinquième année elle aussi ?

- Oui, mais vu ton peu de concentration à l'approche des vacances et du beau temps ce n'est pas très étonnant. J'ai parlé avec elle hier, dans le Poudlard express, elle est préfète. Louise est plutôt gentille, mais si tu veux mon avis, il ne vaut mieux pas la provoquer.

- Pouah ! s'écrièrent en même temps James et Sirius, non seulement elle est préfète mais en plus elle est à serpentard, magnifique tableau.

- Je vous rappelle que je suis préfet moi aussi.

- Ce n'est absolument pas pareil, tu es préfet mais tu es à Gryffondor et tu es un maraudeur, déclara vivement James. Tandis qu'elle…

- Tu verras demain, on devrait bien avoir quelques cours communs avec les serpentards cette année.

- Au fait, où est-elle ? demanda Cornedrue en scrutant la table située à l'autre bout de la grande salle.

Et Lupin désigna une magnifique brune aux yeux bleus qui se tenait un peu à l'écart, le nez plongé dans un bouquin.

- Au moins elle ne traîne pas avec Malefoy et sa bande, déclara Potter.

Rémus passa la main devant les yeux de Sirius qui fixait sans ménagement la préfète.

- Hé ho, Sirius tu rêves ?

Black secoua la tête et tenta de cacher son trouble, tandis qu'une lueur de malice brillait dans les yeux de Cornedrue.

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça Jamesie ?

- Pour rien du tout, simplement je ne me trompe pas en disant que tu trouves la petite serpentard à ton goût, c'est vrai qu'avec ses taches de rousseurs, ses yeux en amande elle est…

- Magnifique, dit rêveusement Sirius.

- C'est bien ce que je disais, même si j'en connais d'autre, et qui sont à gryffondor, et son regard se tourna naturellement vers une jolie rousse de notre connaissance, Lily Evans.

- Mais bon elle est à Serpentard, marmonna Sirius, je ne suis pas sûre de mieux la supporter que tous ces imbéciles, surtout qu'elle est préfète. Regarde-la, les yeux plongés dans son bouquin. Et un immense dégoût s'inscrit sur son visage.

Pourtant le soir venu, les yeux fixés sur le plafond de la chambre, les yeux bleus de Louise hantaient l'esprit de Sirius Black.

**Premier chapitre finit, dites moi ce que vous en pensez, il est un peu court mais c'est un petit aperçu sur le genre de fic qui va suivre.**

**L.C**


	2. Première journée

**Auteur **: Lady Cottington.

**Titre :** Un amour de Serpentard

**Genre :** Romance, Humour (je sais que mon humour est pourri mais on va faire avec), et puis un peu de tout…

**Résumé :** Elle est préfète, elle est à serpentard, bref le genre de personne que les maraudeurs ne peuvent pas supporter.

**Rating :** Je ne sais pas encore.

**Disclamers :** D'accord les maraudeurs (Peter ça ne me dérange pas vraiment) sont à J.K mais moi j'ai Louise.

Et voilà le nouveau chapitre, je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre, mais les cours m'ont laissé moins de temps pour écrire. Au passage, vive le week-end.

Ensuite je voudrais prévenir tous les râleurs : J'écris cette fic pour m'éclater (visiblement il y en a qui ne connaisse pas le mot !) donc si vous n'aimez pas, vous n'êtes pas obligé de lire et encore moins de reviewer pour me dire que c'est nul. Je sais, tout le monde a le droit de donner son avis, mais les reviews non constructives de ce genre et soit disant « non-faux-cul » ne servent à rien sauf à me décourager. Alors si vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire je vous plains. Bref je m'égare. Grand merci à tous mes revieweurs qui m'ont donné envie de continuer.

**queudver** : Mon but, comme je m'épuise à l'expliquer c'est de m'éclater, donc je suis ravie que quelqu'un d'autre se marre. Mdr ! Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras toujours.

**RedStars** : Et bien voici la suite (waou j'admire ma réponse )

**Tiflovehpworld** : Merci, tu écris toi aussi ? ça m'intéresserais de lire, si tu veux bien :) Bizous

**Jellyka** : Ca serait bien dommage qu'Harry n'hérite de rien d'autre que les cheveux de son père ! mdr. Merci pour ta review

**Violin89** : Ma Claraaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Je poste la suite parce que je ne veux pas me faire taper moi. Oulala alors toi tu postes rapidement la suite de « Grace » sinon… bizous bizous ma tarée.

**Première journée**

Lupin ouvrit un œil, puis deux. Les rideaux entrouverts laissaient passer un mince filet de lumière, il regarda le cadran de son réveil où était inscrit avec des chiffres verts :

- Huit heures !

Non loin de là, James ronflait paisiblement, loin de se douter que la fin de la nuit était proche.

Rémus se pencha sur le dormeur et le secoua. Sirius réveillé par les cris de son camarade qui cherchait désespérément une lueur de vie dans les yeux de James, étouffa un grognement.

- Potter, hurla-t-il en balançant un oreiller à la figure de son meilleur ami et presque frère. Debout paresseux.

- Maisheuquoiquesquiya ? marmonna Cornedrue à moitié étouffé.

Finalement dix minutes plus tard les maraudeurs se retrouvèrent devant des œufs, du bacon, des omelettes, des céréales, des tartines à la confiture, et du… nutella.

- Hum, fit Sirius en avalant une énorme tartine débordante de nutella. Je crois que c'est la meilleure invention des moldus.

Arthur Weasley s'approcha des maraudeurs, une pile de papiers dans les mains.

- Voici vos emplois du temps.

James s'étouffa à moitié et recracha une partie de son Toast :

- C'est quoi cet emploi du temps ? On a tous les jours des cours communs avec serpentard : potion, soin aux créatures magiques, et même botanique, sortilège et métamorphose !

- Je ne voudrais pas vous presser mais le cours de McGo commence dans cinq minutes, dit tranquillement Lupin.

Les quatre maraudeurs s'élancèrent dans les couloirs, ils arrivèrent devant la porte, et se regardèrent, anxieux. Finalement ils entrèrent à pas menus, la porte claqua derrière eux.

- Potter et Black, aucune surprise.

Puis le professeur McGonagall se tourna vers Rémus.

- Quand à vous Rémus, vous êtes préfet et je m'attendais à un peu plus de ponctualité. Allez vous asseoir, vous me ferez tous les quatre un devoir supplémentaire pour demain.

Sirius et James se regardèrent ahuris.

- Quelque chose vous dérange ? Vous voulez peut-être une retenue ? ou des points en moins ?

Les maraudeurs se dirigèrent vers les tables du fond.

- J'oubliais, Potter vous vous mettrez à côté d'Evans, Black et Lupin au second rang, et Pettigrow à côté de Londubat.

Silencieusement ils s'exécutèrent et le cours commença.

_On se rattrapera au cours de potion_

_Patmol_

_James ne m'a pas l'air trop malheureux_

_Lunard_

_De quoi je me mêle ?_

_Cornedrue_

_De quoi vous parlez ?_

_Queudvert_

_d'Evans !_

_Patmol_

_La préfète ?_

_Queudvert_

_Bon sang Peter ce que tu peux être intelligent parfois._

_Patmol_

_Bon, ce n'est pas bientôt fini ? Je vous interdis de parler d'elle._

_Cornedrue_

_Cool James, on ne va pas la manger_

_Lunard_

_Et puis on parle de qui on veut._

_Patmol_

_Ah ouais, tu as vu qu'il y a devant toi ?_

_Cornedrue_

L'échange de messages, hautement constructif, s'arrêta là. Sirius venait de s'apercevoir de la présence de Louise juste devant lui. C'est ce moment que choisit McGonagall pour poser une question :

- Que pouvez-vous me dire à propos des Animagis ? Nous allons approfondir le peu de connaissance que vous avez acquis à ce sujet en deuxième année.

Les maraudeurs se regardèrent et dévoilèrent un sourire carnassier. Mais à ce moment le bras de Louise se leva et elle débita la réponse sans omettre la moindre caractéristique.

- Bien, dix points pour Serpentard.

Un sourire satisfait flotta sur les lèvres de la jeune fille, et elle se tourna vers Sirius, le regard moqueur. James et Sirius bougèrent silencieusement les lèvres : _Mais pour qui se prend-elle ?_

En sortant de cours, Black et Potter engagèrent une conversation animée :

- Quand je pense qu'on va devoir se la coltiner toute l'année, et l'année d'après, et encore d'après, gémit Sirius.

- Tu l'as vu répondre à toutes les questions de la vieille McGo. Cinquante points pour Serpentard en une heure, quand je pense que McGo est censée être notre directrice de maison, répondit James.

- Moi ce qui m'inquiète c'est le regard qu'elle a lancé à Sirius à propos des animagis, dit Lupin en se penchant sur ses deux amis.

- Tu penses qu'elle serait au courant ? Mouais j'ai des doutes, elle n'est là que depuis Juin dernier, et je suis persuadé que personne n'est au courant dans cet établissement. Je sais qu'elle est intelligente, mais bon ... James fixait Rémus, dubitatif.

- Bah, elle était simplement fière d'elle, la petite préfète. On arrête de parler d'elle ? Je vais finir par m'énerver, de plus on va la voir dans cinq minutes en cours de potion. Et Patmol grimaça.


	3. Quand les bibliothèques ont des oreilles

**Auteur **: Lady Cottington.

**Titre :** Un amour de Serpentard

**Genre :** Romance, Humour (je sais que mon humour est pourri mais on va faire avec), et puis un peu de tout…

**Résumé :** Elle est préfète, elle est à serpentard, bref le genre de personne que les maraudeurs ne peuvent pas supporter.

**Rating :** Je ne sais pas encore.

**Disclamers : **Tout à J.K bouhou (sauf Louise niak niak)

Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre mais je n'ai pas énormément de temps pour écrire : la fin du trimestre approche et il y a des moyennes à remonter

Bon sinon je sais j'aurai dû écrire le prochain chapitre de mon autre fic avant celui-là, mais je suis plus inspirée en ce moment pour celle-ci et mon dernier chapitre était très court.

Dédicace spéciale à ma Patate (mouak je t'adore) un ptit chapitre avec un plus de lupinou adoré. Voui je te le laisse huhu, bon ok ce sont des délires un très (très ?) puériles. Mais c'est de la faute de J.K, fallait pas inventer des mecs comme ça. Donc voilà chapitre pour ma patate et promis loup chéri sera blond (en ce moment j'aurais du mal à dire à bas les blonds, n'est-ce pas ?). Maintenant réponse à mes nombreuses reviews (voui voui je reste au même niveau, faut dire que ce n'est pas très dur mais passons).

**Patate** : Ma patateeeeeeeeeeee, je sais la dédicace était déjà pour toi, mais c'est vraiment dommage pour internet en ce moment, bouh tu ne pourras pas lire tout de suite ce chapitre. Bizous

**queudver** : Tes reviews me remontent bien le moral, voilà la suite. Merci encore.

**Tiflovehpworld** : Je suis une grosse flemmarde, mais tu n'aurais pas un ptit lien ? Je veux la version la plus avancée moi.

**jellyka** : Huhu, moi je l'aime bien Louise, mais c'est vrai qu'elle porte légèrement sur les nerfs, huhu, c'est le but (a). Je suis sadique, j'aime beaucoup faire souffrir mes persos et Louise est l'instrument de torture idéal. Arg nan on va me prendre pour une tarée maintenant (a).

**Violin89** : Voui c'était court, promis j'essaye de faire mieux. Et toi dépêche-toi d'écrire la suite. Non mais oh ! Bizous ma tarée.

**Quand les bibliothèques ont des oreilles**

- Je la déteste, je la déteste ! Sirius arpentait les couloirs du château, le visage déformé par la colère.

- Calme-toi. Lupin posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son ami.

- Cette fille est un vrai poison ! Je suis collé toute la semaine, chaque soir, sans exception, et tout ça par sa faute. Le beau brun fulminait. Quand je pense qu'elle a signalé à McGo ma sortie de la nuit dernière, pourtant elle n'a aucune preuve. « C'était une escapade de trop M. Black ». En quoi me dénoncer à McGo pouvait bien lui servir !

- Les cours ont repris depuis seulement deux semaines et nous lui avons déjà refait sa coupe de cheveux une bonne dizaine de fois. Je ne parle pas de ses dents, ou bien de ses habits. J'oubliais bien sûr les incongruités que tu lui fais raconter durant les cours. Il est normal qu'elle pète un plomb. Décidément je n'aimerais pas être déclaré souffre-douleur attitré des maraudeurs, nous avons même quelque peu négligé ce pauvre Rogue.

- Tu as sans doute raison comme d'habitude, bon je te laisse on m'attend.

Pendant que Black se rendait aux cachots pour y nettoyer les armoires pleines de poussière et autres immondices (sans avoir recours à la magie bien évidemment). Lupin avançait d'un pas tranquille vers la bibliothèque. Il s'assit à l'une des tables et commença son devoir de métamorphose.

_Faites un compte rendu détaillé sur la manière de devenir un animagi._

- Un beau sujet qui ne devrait pas me poser trop de problèmes, et encore moins à James et Sirius. Et Rémus Lupin sourit.

Les minutes passaient, et le beau blond ne remarquait pas la jeune fille qui le fixait non loin de là. Soudain James entra et s'assit à côté de son ami.

- Hello Lunard, toujours entrain de travailler à ce que je vois. L'insigne qui brille sur ta poitrine ne ferait-il pas enfler ta petite tête ? Mais dis-moi il resplendit, tu l'astiques tous les jours ?

- Jamesie ! Et puis tu ne devrais pas oublier : nous avons nos buses à la fin de l'année.

- Justement à la fin de l'année, nous sommes en cours depuis deux semaines ! Je ne sais pas comment on peut être attiré par un mec qui travaille tout le temps.

- Tu es attiré par moi ? Et Lupin éclata de rire.

- C'est malin. Moi non, mais la fille juste là. Enfin elle te fixe depuis tout à l'heure. Elle ne s'est même pas retournée quand je suis entré. Et James se renfrogna.

La jeune fille dont parlait Potter avait les cheveux châtain clair légèrement ondulés, et deux beaux yeux bleus. En voyant que les deux garçons s'étaient tournés de son côté, elle piqua un fard.

- Tu connais son nom ? demanda Lupin à mi-voix.

- Marine, je crois, il me semble qu'elle est à Gryffondor, en quatrième année. Mais demande-lui confirmation.

- Je ne vais pas tout de même pas l'aborder dans la bibliothèque, j'imagine déjà la scène.

- Heureusement que Patmol n'est pas là.

- Pourquoi ? Je ne vois pas le rapport.

- Retourne-toi discrètement.

Juste derrière eux, Louise (mais oui j'ai bien dit Louise, LA Louise de Serpentard) était plongée en grande conversation avec l'une de ses amies. Quand elle croisa le regard de Lupin, un sourire machiavélique se forma sur ses lèvres, et une lueur de moquerie brilla dans ses yeux.

- Tu ne penses tout de même pas qu'elle nous a entendus, glissa le lycanthrope légèrement tendu.

- J'ai bien peur que si. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle prépare mais sûrement rien de bon.

- Pourtant avec moi, elle est toujours correcte.

- Faux Frère ! Avec tout ce qu'elle fait subir à Sirius.

- MESSIEURS, sortez immédiatement de cette bibliothèque, nous ne sommes pas dans un forum de discussion. La bibliothécaire Madame Pince qui à cette époque-là était déjà vieille et aigrit venait de repérer nos deux maraudeurs et s'avançait vers eux à grand pas.

- Oups, glissa un James mort de rire.

**Quelques jours plus tard**, les maraudeurs se réveillèrent, heureux à la perspective du long week-end qui les attendait. En se tournant vers le lit de Black, James étouffa une exclamation.

- Pourquoi Siriuuuuuuuuuuuuuus n'est pas là ? demanda Peter dans un long bâillement.

- Aucune idée, et Lupin haussa les épaules.

Soudain notre beau brun national, entra tout joyeux dans la chambre, un grand sourire béat scotché au visage.

- Louise t'a demandé en mariage, hasarda James.

- Idiot ! et Sirius lui envoya un coussin à la figure.

- Raconte-nous ! Pourquoi as-tu cet air niait ?

- Je n'ai pas l'air niait.

- Mais, ne te vexe pas Siriuschounet.

- J'ai fait la connaissance d'une fille géniale.

- Encore ! S'exclama James. C'est la quatrième depuis le début de la semaine. Et il étouffa un bâillement.

- Tu exagères, s'esclaffa Lupin, d'habitude on a juste le droit à Canon. Il est entrain de guérir de son machisme congénital. Et comment s'appelle celle-ci ?

- Marine, et son sourire béat s'accentua. Cheveux châtain clair légèrement bouclés, elle est en quatrième année à Gryffondor.

À ces mots le visage de Lupin était devenu pâle, et celui-ci s'efforça de répondre sur un ton enjoué :

- Je la connais un petit peu, elle est vraiment gentille. Mais je ne savais pas que tu lui plaisais.

- Mais personne ne résiste à mon charme légendaire, et Sirius passa la main dans ses cheveux (A non tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi !)

James regardait la scène légèrement mal à l'aise.

- Je vais descendre prendre mon petit-déjeuner. Et Lupin s'esquiva.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a aujourd'hui ? demanda Black.

- L'approche de la pleine lune je pense, bredouilla James.

- Oui, c'est sûrement ça. À propos de Rémus, il m'a reproché l'autre jour de négliger Rogue. Alors je propose…

Les trois compères se regroupèrent en un cercle et un mélange de chuchotement étouffé et de rires s'échappa de la masse compacte.

- Parfait !


	4. Un Noël coloré

**Auteur **: Lady Cottington.

**Titre :** Un amour de Serpentard

**Genre :** Romance, Humour (je sais que mon humour est pourri mais on va faire avec), et puis un peu de tout…

**Résumé :** Elle est préfète, elle est à serpentard, bref le genre de personne que les maraudeurs ne peuvent pas supporter.

**Disclamers : **Tout à J K bouhou, sauf Louise et maintenant Tanaaaaaaaaaaaa

J'ai reçu de nombreuses plaintes sur la petitesse de mes chapitres (Bizous ma Clara ) alors je me suis promis de faire un effort et de développer un peu plus. Ce chapitre comporte donc plus de parties (changement de lieu, de situation…) mais tourne autour d'un même thème (Noël powaaaaaaa) et surtout autour de l'apparition d'un nouveau perso que j'affectionne tout particulièrement (ben voui encore une fille mais je n'y peux rien, je me dédouble mdr après mon côté sadique mon magnifique côté totalement Taré.) Donc voilà je profite de ce chapitre pour faire une dédicace toute spéciale à toutes les Tarées. Et une encore plus spéciale pour ma Clara na moua qui a trouvé le prénom du nouveau personnage, et qui m'a inspiré la couleur de cheveux : p

Comme je suis dans les dédicaces je voudrais remercier Click la magnifique qui m'a inspiré ce personnage. Ceux, qui ont déjà lu sa fic : Mon meilleur ennemi, reconnaîtront sûrement un peu (beaucoup ?) de Polly dans Tana. Au passage je vous conseille de la lire (si vous ne l'avez pas lu) et le lien est dans mes « Favorite Stories ».

Maintenant… un hommage à Monsieur Hiver sans qui je n'aurais jamais écrit ce chapitre, et qui m'inspire en ce moment. Voilà bizous givrés (huhu).

**Un Noël coloré**

L'hiver était là, et avec lui la période des fêtes. Autour des maraudeurs les conversations étaient bruyantes. De petits flocons de neige tombaient du plafond magique, donnant à la grande salle un air de fête.

Cela faisait maintenant deux mois que Sirius était avec Marine, et Lupin ne pipait mot. Pourtant les conversations entre les deux maraudeurs se faisaient plus rares, et Sirius ne comprenait pas ce qui passait.

Mais laissons cela de côté et intéressons-nous à la petite tornade qui venait de s'installer à la table des gryffondors et qui mangeait d'un vif appétit une énorme assiette de pâtes à la crème fraîche et au Ketchup, sepoudrée de fromage râpé (huhu c'est tellement bon, vive la gastronomie des jeunes, je ne sais pas si cela se dit, mais tout le monde m'aura compris).

- Comment peux-tu manger ce truc ? demanda Lily totalement écœurée.

- C'est simple tu ouvres la bouche, tu mets la nourriture dedans, tu fermes la bouche et tu mâches.

- Très drôle, Potter. Je te signale que ma question ne t'était pas destinée.

- Tu ne pourrais pas avoir un minimum de sens de l'humour, et m'appeler James de temps en temps ? (rien de bien extraordinaire en somme)

A ce moment-là Sirius ouvrit des yeux ronds, et sa fourchette rebondit sur le sol, avec fracas.

- Tana ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Un immense sourire était apparu sur le visage de la jeune fille.

- Tes cheveux…

- Oui ?

- Ben, ils sont… roses

- Tu n'aimes pas ?

- Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas le rose ? Sirius lui pinça la joue. Tu as changé d'avis ?

- En fait je n'ai pas vraiment choisi. Mais je trouve que cette couleur me va bien.

- Comment ça, tu n'as pas choisi ? Qui a osé te faire ça ? Encore un Serpentard ?

Sirius s'était levé et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers lui.

- Sirius !

Tana, tirait fermement sur sa manche, tentant par tous les moyens de lui faire regagner sa chaise. Elle n'éprouvait néanmoins pas la moindre gêne de voir tous les regards fixés sur elle. Elle avait l'habitude des têtes se retournant sur son passage, il faut s'y attendre quand on se balade avec des cheveux « colorés » et des habits totalement extravagants qui vont de paire avec une personnalité hors du commun.

- Tu ne lis donc jamais les lettres que tu reçois ? La voix de la jeune fille s'était voilée et une lueur de reproche brillait dans son regard.

Surpris par le ton qu'avait employé sa meilleure amie, le jeune homme se creusa la cervelle. Qu'avait-elle bien pu lui raconter dans ses lettres concernant ses cheveux.

- Ma petite fée, je ne vois vraiment de quoi tu parles, pourtant je lis toutes tes lettres. (Le surnom employé par Sirius mérite une petite explication, Tana signifie « fée » en Slave.)

- Je vais finir par croire que mon meilleur ami est un véritable imbécile. Et petite fée leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je te soutiens, lança un James malicieux.

- Métamorphage ! Ca ne te dit rien ?

Sirius rougit et bafouilla :

- Je suis désolé, tu m'avais pourtant expliqué que tu commençais ta crise de métamorphagisme (mouahaha je ne sais pas si j'ai inventé ce mot).

Après cet intermède (nan pas musical mdr) quelque peu loufoque (il faut s'y attendre avec Tana chou :p). Le dîner reprit un cours normal et les conversations s'orientèrent sur le sujet favori des élèves : les profs.

Puis tous partirent rejoindre leurs dortoirs respectifs.

- Hum, j'ai hâte d'être demain, lança une Lily ensommeillée.

- Oui, journée à Pré-au-lard. Il va falloir faire toutes les courses de Noël. Et Tana s'enroula dans ses couvertures.

**Le lendemain matin**, un épais manteau de neige avait recouvert le parc, et de nombreux élèves (particulièrement des premières et deuxièmes années qui n'avaient pas l'autorisation d'aller à Pré-au-lard) patinaient sur le lac. Un peu plus loin, quelques bonshommes de neige s'élevaient, et certains ressemblaient même étrangement à des professeurs. James, Sirius, Rémus, Peter, Lily, Tana, Marine, se tenaient devant les grilles.

_Paf_

- Jamessssssssss, hurla une Tana blanche de la tête aux pieds. Et une autre boule de neige vola en direction de Potter.

Évidemment les autres se mêlèrent à la bataille et bientôt les boules volèrent au hasard, atteignant n'importe qui. Ce fut ce moment-là que choisit le concierge pour arriver.

_Inconscients, totalement infantiles, se moquent du monde, me font suer_

Des brides de reproches sortaient de la bouche du vieil homme. Il était très vieux, le dos recourbé, la barbe blanche, et un bâton à la main. Finalement il sortit un gigantesque trousseau de clef de ses poches, et entreprit, lentement (mais sûrement ?) de déverrouiller la trentaine de serrures.

Après les habituelles recommandations, les jeunes s'élancèrent dans les rues du village.

Des guirlandes parcouraient les vitrines illuminées, les habitations ressemblaient à des pains d'épice recouverts de sucre glace, et la rivière qui coulait non loin de là était entièrement prise par les glaces. Le petit groupe se sépara, et les maraudeurs filèrent chez Zonko, pendant que les autres se dirigèrent vers les vitrines de noël.

- Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir offrir à James ? Peut-être un pot de gel ? et un sourire carnassier découvrit les dents blanches de Lily (ça fait un peu méchant Loup, vous ne trouvez pas ? Je ne sais pas mais moi ça me fait penser au petit chaperon rouge).

- Il serait peut-être temps d'enterrer la hache de guerre tu ne crois pas ? Soupira Tana.

- Il est tellement insupportable.

- Tu ne lui laisses pas la moindre chance, tu le connais maintenant depuis plus de quatre ans, et je t'assure qu'il est vraiment adorable.

- Tu dis ça parce que Sirius est ton meilleur ami.

- Bon, laisse tomber, cela ne sert à rien de discuter avec toi, tu es tellement têtue. Et si nous allions dans la nouvelle boutique qui vient d'ouvrir ?

- Il y a une nouvelle boutique ?

- Oui, il me semble que c'est une boutique spécialisée dans les pâtessiries, tu sais les gâteaux moldus.

- Pâtisseries, corrigea Lily, tu devrais étudier les moldus. Mais c'est une très bonne idée, j'achèterais bien quelques gâteaux.

La boutique était peinte en rose pâle, et des enluminures dorées serpentaient sur la façade. (vive les boutiques totalement cucul la praline, ouaiiiiiiiis j'ai réussi à caser cette expression, elle me rappelle un de mes livres favori quand j'étais pitite). Dans la vitrine, reposaient des éclairs au chocolat, des millefeuilles, des tartes aux pommes, des cookies, des religieuses au café, des tartes au citron, des palmiers, des pépitos, du pain d'épice, des bûches, des amandiers, des parts de gâteau au chocolat, une superbe pièce montée recouverte de sauce à la fraise et au soja (mdr), des charlottes aux fruits rouges, des crumbles aux pommes, des pains au chocolat, des pains aux raisins, des croissants (typiquement french mouahaha), et j'en passe (miam j'en ai l'eau à la bouche, sauf pour la pièce montée mdr). Les deux filles s'étaient arrêtées et fixaient, les yeux exorbités, toutes ses merveilles. Elles se regardèrent et d'un commun accord s'engouffrèrent dans la boutique. Là une petite femme, portant un grand jupon fait en tulle rose, un corsage de la même couleur, les cheveux bruns remontés en chignon découvrant ses joues roses (of course) et rebondies, les salua.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous ? demanda-t-elle de sa voix aiguë.

- Nous cherchons des gâteaux, répondit Lily.

- Et bien je crois que vous avez trouvé la bonne boutique. Et un petit rire sortit de sa gorge.

Pendant une heure les deux jeunes filles scrutèrent tous les gâteaux, demandant parfois conseil, et finirent par sortir de la boutique avec une bonne demi-douzaine de paquets chacune.

- Mes parents seront ravis, déclara Tana avec un sourire de trois kilomètres de long.

En effet Tana, vivait dans une famille composée uniquement de sorciers, et ses parents ne mettaient pratiquement jamais le nez dans des boutiques moldus. Elle avait rencontré Sirius, dans une de ces cérémonies mondaines que les sorciers organisaient. Bien sûr ses parents n'adhéraient pas aux idées des partisans de Voldemort, mais la famille étant de Sang pur avait toujours été conviée à ces réceptions. Quelques années plus tard elle avait également rencontré James, et à leur entrée à Poudlard ils formaient un trio d'enfer. Depuis, bien que ne faisant pas partie des maraudeurs, elle participait souvent à leurs stupides blagues comme les appelait Lily.

- Bon sang, il est déjà quatre heures, nous avons rendez-vous aux trois balais, s'exclama la rouquine.

La salle était enfumée et les deux jeunes filles mirent du temps à repérer les maraudeurs qui s'efforçaient tout de même depuis quelques minutes à attirer leur attention en leur faisant de grands signes.

- Alors ses courses ? demanda Sirius, curieux.

- Taratata, nous n'avons pas fini, mais tu ne sauras pas ce que nous avons acheté, et Tana lui tira la langue.

Les autres levèrent les yeux au ciel et éclatèrent de rire.

- Il fait bon ici, d'ailleurs je vois que la plupart des élèves ont pensé à la même chose, la salle est bondée.

- Sirius ? Lupin se pencha sur son ami et lui passa la main devant les yeux. Hey mon vieux reviens sur terre.

- Hello Lupin. Lily, James, et Tana manquèrent de s'étouffer en entendant la réponse de Black.

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? demanda Tana.

- Je dirai plutôt qui regardes-tu, et James sourit, je vois que Louise n'a pas résisté à l'appel de la chaleur.

- Louise ? Lily fronça les sourcils.

- Une horrible petite peste, répondit prestement Sirius.

- D'ailleurs je me demande pourquoi elle n'est pas avec les autres Serpentard, déclara un James, songeur.

- Elle n'a pas d'amis, cracha Patmol.

A ce moment-là, les yeux bleus de Louise croisèrent ceux de Sirius, un silence pesant s'installa, et finalement Black baissa les yeux.

- Qui est cette fille qui ose te regarder comme ça ? s'écria Tana.

Et immédiatement, avant même que l'un des maraudeurs ne puisse la retenir elle s'était levée, et se dirigeait maintenant vers la table de la miss.

Tana était plantée devant elle depuis bientôt deux bonnes minutes quand Louise consentit à lever les yeux de son bouquin et à s'intéresser un minimum à la nouvelle venue.

- T'es qui toi ?

- Tana

- Bien sûr, la fille aux cheveux roses.

- Pardon ?

- Tu n'as pas remarqué que tu étais totalement ridicule hier ?

La petite fée était estomaquée par l'agressivité que lui témoignait Louise. Une vague de fureur déferlait en elle, et elle fit un immense effort pour se retenir de lui envoyer une droite.

- Et alors ?

- Quoi et alors ?

- Rien.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Louise avait posé ses yeux sur elle, et la regardait suspicieuse. Tu n'es tout de même pas une amie de l'autre imbécile ? Je t'ai vu à sa table.

- Si tu parles de Sirius, je suis sa meilleure amie.

- Et il a besoin de toi pour se défendre ?

- Non.

Et Tana se retourna, n'oubliant pas au passage de lancer un sort à la petite peste. Quelques secondes plus tard elle sentit ses cheveux se hérisser sur sa nuque. Elle pivota et regarda Louise qui possédait désormais une magnifique tignasse rose.

- Le rose te va moins bien qu'à moi.

- Le vert jure horriblement avec tes habits, répondit Louise, hargneuse.

- Peut-être mais moi je ne vais pas me balader toute la journée affublée de cheveux verts, bien que j'adore cette couleur.

Et ses cheveux prirent une teinte brune.

- Renseigne-toi avant de lancer des sorts. Au passage bon courage pour enlever ta couleur, il me semble qu'elle ne disparaît qu'au bout de quarante-huit heures. (niak niak 1-0 pour Tana, mouhaha t'es la plus forte).

En regagnant sa table, la jeune fille sourit sous l'effet des regards admiratifs de ses amis. Le reste de la journée se passa plutôt tranquillement si l'on omet les tentatives désespérées de Sirius et James pour découvrir la nature de leurs cadeaux avant l'heure.

**Les vacances de noël** finirent par arriver. Douze gigantesques sapins trônaient désormais dans la grande salle, et de magnifiques statues de glace éternelle étincelaient de mille feux, illuminant les couloirs. Même les professeurs semblaient être gagnés par la joie contagieuse des fêtes (oublions, le prof de Potion).

La plupart des élèves étaient rentrés chez eux, mais les maraudeurs, Tana, et Lily avaient décidés de rester à Poudlard.

**Le matin de Noël** arriva donc, apportant sa dose de bonheur.

- Debout ! dit James en déboulant dans le dortoir.

Tana et Lily ouvrirent péniblement les yeux, la veille elles s'étaient couchées tard après une soirée bien arrosée, et elles maudirent intérieurement le malotrus qui venait de les réveiller.

- Les cadeaux ! finit par hurler Sirius, depuis la salle commune.

En ronchonnant, les filles finirent par se lever, et s'emmitouflèrent dans de grandes robes de chambre.

Un magnifique sapin se tenait au centre de la salle, et son sommet était orné d'une étoile qui chantait d'une voix criarde :

_Mon beau sapin, roi des forêts_

_Que j'aime ta verdure !_

_Quand par l'hiver, bois et guérets_

_Sont dépouillés de leurs attraits_

_Mon beau sapin, roi des forêts_

_Tu gardes ta parure._

_Toi que Noël planta chez nous_

_Au saint anniversaire,_

_Mon beau sapin, comme il est doux_

_De te voir briller par nous,_

_Toi que Noël planta chez nous_

_Scintillant de lumière._

_Mon beau sapin tes verts sommets_

_Et leur fidèle ombrage_

_De la foi qui ne ment jamais_

_De la constance et de la paix._

_Mon beau sapin tes verts sommets_

_M'offrent la douce image._

À ses pieds se trouvaient des piles de cadeaux avec un nom devant chacune. Rapidement, ils commencèrent à les déballer, ou plutôt ils se jetèrent voracement sur leurs tas respectifs.

Lily reçut de nombreux livres, quelques friandises et un album photos dans lequel tous ses amis lui souriaient. En ouvrant l'album, elle tomba sur une photo de James Potter, et mi-figue mi-raisin elle lança un regard assassin à celle qui le lui avait offert, c'est-à-dire : Tana.

James croulait sous les articles de chez Zonko, et leva les yeux au ciel en apercevant le pot de gel offert par Lily.

Lupin tenait une magnifique cape de soirée bleue nuit entre les mains et remercia chaleureusement James pour son présent.

Sirius ouvrait des yeux ronds devant un Vif d'argent 203, le dernier modèle de balais, offert par tous ses amis.

Tana s'extasiait devant chaque morceau d'étoffe qu'elle découvrait.

Et n'oublions pas le petit pote Peter qui se pourléchait les babines devant sa montagne de friandises. (Il pense qu'à la nourriture nan ?)

Oh Joie !

**Dans l'après-midi** les maraudeurs s'éclipsèrent discrètement de la salle commune et se dirigèrent vers les sous-sols du château. Les murs étaient recouverts de givre, et un froid mordant planait dans l'air. Depuis quelques semaines ils se démenaient pour découvrir le mot de passe de Serpentard.

Soudain, ils s'arrêtèrent devant un grand tableau représentant, un chevalier, en armure, la lance pointé en avant, les yeux vides et un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

- Sang pur (je n'étais pas très inspirée), murmura Sirius en grimaçant.

Et le tableau pivota. La salle commune était tapissée de tentures vertes et de nombreuses armoires supportaient des objets en argent de toutes sortes. Un feu brûlait dans la cheminée mais tous les fauteuils et canapés en cuir noir étaient vides. Les garçons grimpèrent le plus doucement possible dans les étages et passèrent en revue chaque pièce : personne. Cependant Lupin remarqua un pull orange qu'il identifia comme étant celui de Louise dans l'une des chambres du troisième étage.

Ils se regardèrent, une lueur d'ironie pétillant dans leurs yeux.

Puis ils cherchèrent une cachette idéale pour leur « cadeau » et quand ils trouvèrent, ils entamèrent un « chant traditionnel des maraudeurs au moment des fêtes après un mauvais coup » :

- Petit papa Noël, quand tu descendras du ciel.

Puis ils quittèrent le lieu de leur méfait, très satisfait.

La question que se pose maintenant tout lecteur normalement constitué est : Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont bien pu fabriquer ? Je pourrai bien sûr inventer toutes les blagues du monde, plus ridicules les unes que les autres, des blagues à la Weasley (j'adore les jumeaux, et j'adore leurs blagues débiles qui me font beaucoup rire, mais là n'est pas la question). Mais je suis un auteur sadique - et qui ne trouve pas d'idées à la hauteur – alors comme tout auteur qui se doit de garder un minimum de crédibilité auprès de ses lecteurs, je décrète que c'est à vous de trouver une bonne idée, alors voilà si vous avez envie de torturer Louise (il y en a beaucoup qui en ont très envie visiblement), et bien lâchez-vous (reviews).

Bon, bon retournons à nos moutons, Noël c'est bien joli mais nos maraudeurs ont quelques conflits internes à régler, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

**Sirius** faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre, le front plissé, et non loin de là, James affalé sur son lit s'endormait la tête dans les bras.

- Tu sais peut-être quelque chose ? Demanda un Sirius soudain suspicieux.

- À propos ? Et James releva la tête.

- De Rémus évidement ! de qui crois-tu que je parle ? répondit un Sirius légèrement angoissé. Pourquoi ne parle-t-il pas ? Pourquoi était-il de plus en plus froid ? Je vois bien qu'il a aussi changé d'attitude vis-à-vis de vous mais c'est beaucoup moins flagrant.

- Il est très secret.

- Je sais, il nous a bien fallus quelques années avant de découvrir qu'il était un Loup-garou, mais justement il devrait nous faire confiance !

- Ce n'est pas qu'il ne te fasse pas confiance, mais le sujet est assez délicat, même avec moi il n'en parle presque jamais. Soupira Cornedrue.

- Et tu ne peux pas m'éclairer ?

- Il faut absolument que vous en parliez, cette histoire le ronge complètement il a l'impression d'être trahis et de te trahir.

- QUOI ?

- Je n'en dirai pas plus, c'est à lui de t'en parler.

Bien décidé à régler cette affaire au plus vite, Sirius se dirigea à grand pas vers la bibliothèque ou Lupin faisait son devoir de botanique.

- Rémus, nous devons absolument parler, dit-il de but en blanc en se laissant tomber sur une chaise.

- Pas maintenant, je travaille, répondit le maraudeur en évitant de regarder son ami.

- Mais tu ne pourras pas continuellement éviter cette discussion. C'est quoi ton problème ?

- Mon problème ?

- Oui, tu m'adresses à peine la parole depuis des mois et tes cernes sous les yeux s'agrandissent tous les jours. Même nos balades nocturnes sont différentes.

- Très bien ! Et Lupin posa sa plume sur le bureau. Dans ses yeux se confondaient Tristesse, détermination, espoir, peur, honte et un tas des sentiments en vrac. Mais si tu veux bien, allons discuter ailleurs.

Installé confortablement dans la salle sur demande, Lunard entama la conversation.

- Te souviens-tu du jour où tu as rencontré Marine ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- La veille j'étais à la bibliothèque, James est arrivé et m'a fait remarquer qu'une fille me fixait. Comme tu peux t'en douter, cette jeune personne s'appelait Marine.

- Je sais tout ça, James me l'a raconté, il y a à quelques semaines.

- Ce que James ne sait pas, c'est que quelques heures plus tard je l'ai de nouveau croisé dans le couloir.

Le rouge lui monta aux joues, et Lupin s'arrêta quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle.

- Et je ne sais pas comment cela s'est passé exactement, mais nous nous sommes embrassés. Pourtant le lendemain matin, tu m'as annoncé que tu sortais avec elle. Je suis souvent moins expressif que toi ou James, mais j'ai des sentiments et mon cœur n'a pas supporté d'être réduit en miette, je t'en ai voulu et je t'en veux toujours.

Sirius fixa Rémus et blêmit :

- Tu l'aimes toujours ?

- Bien sûr !

- Ce n'est pas facile non plus pour moi, Marine est vraiment quelqu'un de génial et j'ai du mal à l'imaginer faire un coup aussi bas. Pourtant je ne veux pas perdre ton amitié.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de la larguer pour moi.

- Peut-être mais je le ferai.

- Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle m'en veuille, visiblement elle t'aime, et Lupin déglutit difficilement, je n'ai pas le droit de lui faire ça, simplement maintenant les choses sont claires entre nous.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi elle a accepté de sortir avec moi. Je pense que quelques explications sont nécessaires. Entre elle et moi mais aussi entre toi et elle.

Et une lueur d'espoir passa dans les yeux de Rémus.

J'étais bien obligée de faire un petit passage consacré aux explications j'espère que vous n'avez pas trouvé ça trop nul, mais je ne suis pas très douée. Toutes les remarques (constructives : p) sont les bienvenues.

**Le lendemain, **le peu d'élèves restés à Poudlard babillait joyeusement autour de la table du petit-déjeuner. Quand soudain une dizaine d'hiboux s'écrasa (pour la plupart) sur la table entre (ou dans) des assiettes, éclaboussant les élèves de jus de citrouille, lait, café, ou chocolat. Un magnifique animal, couleur fauve présenta sa patte à Tana.

- Merci Pepsi-Cola, et la jeune fille le caressa machinalement.

- Pepsi-Cola ? Lily manqua de s'étouffer.

- Heu, ouais c'est un truc moldu.

- Je sais, et elle éclata de rire.

Tana prit la grande enveloppe bleue, sans prêter attention aux rires de Lily. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parcourait la lettre, son visage se décomposa.

- Oh non ce n'est pas possible !

Et la jeune fille partie d'un bond, faisant dos à ses amis pour cacher ses larmes.

- Je vais la voir, et Evans se leva.

- Je sais que c'est un courrier personnel, mais vu l'état dans lequel il a mis ma meilleure amie, je me dois de le lire.

Sirius s'empara de la lettre, et ses yeux s'agrandirent d'effrois.

- Sa sœur est morte, elle travaillait au ministère, ils l'ont retrouvé à l'intérieur, avec une tête de mort verte flottant au-dessus de la maison.

- Voldemort ? demanda James faiblement.

Mais Sirius ne répondit pas à sa question, et il se précipita vers le dortoir. Le reste des vacances se passa donc dans une ambiance quelque peu morose et seule la réussite de leur blague (Louise of Course) les fit sourire quelques instants.

**Les vacances touchaient à leur fin**, et le château avait retrouvé tous ses élèves. Les explications entre Marine, Sirius et Rémus se déroulèrent dans une salle de classe vide. Au début la jeune fille décontenancée, ne comprenait ce que voulait dire Sirius, puis elle rougit fortement et commença sa propre version de la soirée :

- Je travaillais sur un devoir de Potion, et en cherchant l'inspiration je suis tombée sur Rémus, je dois avouer que je n'arrivai plus à le quitter des yeux. Ensuite nous nous sommes croisés dans les couloirs et nous nous sommes embrassés avoua faiblement Marine.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée je suis tombée sur une fille très gentille qui disait savoir beaucoup de choses sur Rémus. Bien sûr, je lui ai dit que cela ne me regardait pas mais elle a insisté, et là elle m'a dit que tu étais un loup-garou.

Marine leva les yeux vers lui.

- Au début je ne l'ai pas cru, pourtant elle a fini par me persuader. Je suis peut-être lâche et je ne mérite sans doute pas d'être à Gryffondor, mais j'ai eu peur de m'embarquer dans une histoire passablement compliquée, alors je me suis promis de t'oublier.

Le lendemain j'ai croisé Sirius, et quand il m'a demandé de sortir avec lui, j'ai dit oui. Quand je me suis rendue compte que vous étiez de très proches amis, et bien, je n'ai pas eu le cœur de le lâcher.

- Tu veux dire que tu es sorti avec moi uniquement pour oublier Rémus ? la coupa Sirius.

- En quelque sorte, je t'aime beaucoup Sirius mais…

- Pas comme Rémus ?

- Oui.

Un lourd silence s'installa, le temps pour Sirius de diriger l'information, bien sûr il allait s'en remettre, il n'était pas fou amoureux d'elle, mais son ego en prenait un coup.

- Je peux te poser une question Rémus ? demanda soudain Marine, brisant la glace.

- Vas-y

- Es-tu vraiment un Loup-garou ?

- D'après mon ami James, j'ai effectivement un petit problème de fourrure.

- Je suis désolée Rémus, je n'aurai pas dû réagir comme je l'ai fait, mes excuses valent aussi pour Sirius.

- Moi je me pose tout de même une question, murmura Lupin, qui t'a appris que j'étais ce que je suis ? (waou j'appelle ça de la phrase à la Sophie (c'est moi lol), toujours compréhensible, claire, et Tralala (mais bon il faut que j'arrête de prendre mes lecteurs pour des nuls (pas que j'y ai déjà pensé (mais bon je ne voudrais pas que vous pensiez que j'y pense (et surtout je ne voudrais pas que vous pensiez que je pense que je pourrais penser que j'y pense (toujours aussi compliqué (bon il va falloir refermer toutes les parenthèses)))))))

- Je ne sais pas, je ne la connaissais pas, il me semble qu'elle avait les cheveux bruns, les yeux bleus et des tâches de rousseur.

- Louise, souffla Sirius, il n'y a qu'elle pour faire ça.

A suivre… (huhu)

Alors ? Alors ce chapitre ? Il est plus long non ? Intéressant ? bien ? bof ? moyen ? magnifique ? je ne peux pas continuer parce que non seulement il est tard mais en plus Noël touche à sa fin alalala mais promis j'essayerai d'écrire vite, vite la suite. Bien sûr un peu de motivation en plus (reviews powa) n'est pas superflue. Surtout que je vous rappelle vous devez trouver la blague des maraudeurs, encore plus envie de torturer Louise avec cette fin de chapitre non ? Bon, j'arrête de blablater, sinon j'en ai pour des heures et je vais répondre à mes petites reviews (qui sont moins nombreuses snif).

**Jellyka :** Et oui toujours Louise, on la voit un petit peu moins dans ce chapitre mais on parle toujours d'elle (je l'adore ma petite Louise moi).

**Violin89 :** Et un chapitre plus long pour la demoiselle Bizous ma Clara, je suis moins méchante avec Rémus dans ce chapitre. Et promis pour mon autre fic bientôt mais je voudrais réécrire le dernier chapitre que ne me plaît pas :)

**Patate :** Le 4 ! 4 powa le voilà. Bizous. Et review encore ma Tarée na moua.


End file.
